Bowser's Punishment
Bowser's Punishment is known as the 645th video of SMPK. Description Of The Video Bowser Junior punishes his dad, Bowser! Scenario From the previous video, Baby Peach's Homework, Bowser Junior and Ludwig got their math homework from Mr. Blue. Bowser Junior got an F- on his math homework, but Ludwig got an A+, because he's smart. And Bowser Junior wants to be smart like Ludwig so he asked Ludwig how he's going to be smart. Ludwig replies to Junior's question by saying that he should read books. And then all of a sudden, Bowser comes and heard that Junior got an F-, because Mr. Blue called him and told him everything. And Mr. Blue send Bowser mountains of homework for Junior that he has to complete it and it's due tomorrow. Bowser slammed mountains of homework at Junior, because he's mad and Junior's very tired of it so he decided to punish Bowser by slapping him across his face with a wet towel. And it works. Bowser is doing whatever Junior tells him to do. Bowser Junior is forcing Bowser to do his homework. After a while, Bowser comes in to let Junior know that he didn't do Junior's homework, but before he said that, Junior wants Bowser to call him "master". And then Junior is really mad, he calls Bowser turtle soup and slaps him across his face with a wet towel multiple times and puts him in the corner, because he's grounded for 24 hours. Bowser realizes that this is karma for everything he has done to Junior in the past and he decided to get him back. At 11:00 PM, Junior is asleep and Bowser is trying to steal it, but Bowser Junior and the wet towel are really close, Junior can't feel the wetness of the wet towel just because he couldn't feel it while Bowser took it from him. And then Bowser Junior realizes that Bowser is trying to steal his wet towel, so he snatched it away from Bowser and slapping him with a wet towel again. Bowser is finding a way how to steal a wet towel away from Junior. And then Ludwig came out of nowhere and has an idea for Bowser. Bowser wakes Junior and tells him that he needs to show him something. He has a contract for Junior to sign that he got from the Mushroom Kingdom Council, the place where Bowser is NOT allowed to go there, because he's bad. The contract says you can't read the sentences in the square and you'll earn $1,000,000 just by giving Bowser a wet towel. So Junior gave Bowser his wet towel and signed the contract. And then Bowser makes Junior read the sentences that are in the square. It says that nobody is the boss of Bowser's Castle but Bowser and you won't earn $1,000,000 just by giving Bowser a stupid wet towel, because it's a... TRAP! So Bowser Junior got tricked and got slapped across the face with a wet towel by Bowser and this video by Bowser saying "I'M BACK BABY!" Characters In The Video Blue Toad (Mentioned) Bowser Junior Ludwig Bowser Mario (Mentioned) Poll Do you like Bowser's Punishment? Yes No Kind Of I Hate It!